


The Pool

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles convinces Derek to go to a swimming pool and then realizes what a bad idea that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> [Sixchord](http://sixchord.tumblr.com/) on tumblr prompted me "Stiles convinces Derek to go to a public pool, everybody cries over his abs." So, they do.

Going to the pool had been Isaac's idea. Of course, Stiles had completely gone along with the idea - it had seemed like a fun idea at the time. That is, until he found himself at the pool with of shirtless, implausably perfectly built werewolves. He'd never really thought much about his body, he'd never been the type to really care about that sort of thing but... this was too much.

"This is not fair," he said with an exaggerated pout.

At this, Derek quirked an eyebrow in a direction most people would have said was up but with the fuzzy caterpillars Derek's face called eyebrows it was disturbingly hard to tell.

"This," Stiles said and flailed in the general direction of well, himself. "And that," he said and pointed at Derek.

"I agree," said Isaac. Isaac folded his arms across his chest and smiled. Stiles couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest was (not that he spent a lot of time staring at Isaac) and felt like Isaac had no right to say anything, much less agree. "But then..." Isaac said, and he paused with a look like he was thinking, "I wouldn't really want to have to work out that much." He shrugged.

Derek, meanwhile, continued to stand there and look vaguely confused and vaguely annoyed. After a few seconds he grinned - or it was what constitued a grin for Derek, for most people it would have been a smirk - and shoved Isaac into the pool then jumped in after him.

"How about you stop complaining and get in the pool?" he said and turned his grin on Stiles.

"I'm keeping my shirt on," Stiles said, still unsure this was remotely a good idea.

"You are so weird," said Isaac as he climbed up halfway out of the pool. Stiles didn't have time to question what he was doing before Isaac pulled him into the pool.


End file.
